1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a home server including a proxy facility, provided between a user terminal and an electronic market server, for executing an authentication and encryption process with the electronic market server, instead of the user terminal, in an electronic commercial transaction (indicated below as electronic commerce), and relates to an access card and home card used for permitting access to the proxy facility and the electronic market server in electronic commerce.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the distribution of information including personal or secret information, in electronic commerce, it is important to ensure the security of information in order to transmit it in safety and to and from a destination without it being stolen and used or revised by a third party. Accordingly, a high reliability is required for various processing steps in electronic commerce in order to ensure the security of the information. Also, simplified handling steps and very short processing time for ensuring the security are always required for a user terminal utilized by a user who utilizes electronic commerce.